csofandomcom-20200223-history
Top 50 Decoder
Top 50 Decoder is a cash item in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A device used to decode a Coded Box. When used, a random weapon in both the Top 50 and Top 30 list can be obtained for permanent or with a period of 7, 30 or 100 days. 15 Mileage Points will be awarded upon use. Release date *South Korea: 29 December 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 3 January 2017 *China: 4 January 2017 *Japan: 18 January 2017 *Indonesia/CSN:Z: 8 February 2017 Available weapons Korea= File:Python_desperado.png|Python Desperado Reddragoncannon.png|Red Dragon Cannon StarchaserSR.png|Star Chaser SR File:Kronos11.png|Hunter Killer X-12 File:Kronos3.png|Hunter Killer X-90 File:Buffaug.png|AUG Guardian File:Buffm249nb.png|M249 Phoenix Sg552buff.png|SG552 Lycanthrope File:Kronos1.png|Hunter Killer X-45 Buffmelee.png|Storm Giant Warhammer File:Kronos7.png|Hunter Killer X-7 File:Hunterkillerx15.png|Hunter Killer X-15 File:StarchaserAR.png|Star Chaser AR M4a1darkknight.png|M4A1 Dark Knight Ak47paladin.png|AK-47 Paladin File:M32venom.png|M32 MGL Venom Chainsaw.png|Ripper Bloodhunter.png|Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter File:Claymore.png|Claymore Mine MDS Bloodlust.png|Blood Dripper Runeblade.png|Blade Runebreaker MagnumDrill.png|Magnum Drill Speargun.png|Gae Bolg File:Arm_Torch.png|Arm Torch Newcomen.png|Newcomen Cannon.png|Black Dragon Cannon Bouncer.png|Bouncer File:Bunkerbuster.png|Bunker Buster LTD Mg3holy.png|Broad Divine File:Infinityex2_gfx.png|Dual Infinity Final Laserminigun.png|Laser Minigun File:Blocksmg.png|Brick Piece S1451 Airburster gfx.png|Air Burster Pesticidesprayer.png|Pesticide Sprayer Plasma.png|Plasma Gun Bandita.png|Bendita Dualuzi.png|Dual Uzi M950.png|Calico M950 File:Stunrifle.png|Stun Rifle File:Skullaxe_gfx.png|SKULL-9 Compound Bow.png|Compound Bow Railcannon.png|Rail Cannon Savery rifle icon.png|Savery Dragonsword.png|Green Dragon Blade Gatling.png|Volcano Papin.png|Papin Advancedcrossbow.png|Crossbow Advance Batista.png|Batista Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Cyclone.png|Cyclone |-| China= Kronos11.png|Hunter Killer X-12 Buffm249nb.png|M249 Phoenix Arm Torch.png|Arm Torch Buffaugnb.png|AUG Guardian Desperadonb.png|Python Desperado Reddragoncannon.png|Red Dragon Cannon Runebladenb.png|Blade Runebreaker Kronos1.png|Hunter Killer X-45 Kronos7.png|Hunter Killer X-7 Kronos3.png|Hunter Killer X-90 Hunterkillerx15.png|Hunter Killer X-15 StarchaserAR.png|Star Chaser AR M32venom.png|M32 MGL Venom Claymore.png|Claymore Mine MDS StarchaserSR.png|Star Chaser SR Buffsg552nb.png|SG552 Lycanthrope Bloodhunternb.png|Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter MagnumDrill.png|Magnum Drill Stormgiantnb.png|Warhammer Storm Giant Ak47paladinnb.png|AK-47 Paladin M4a1darkknightnb.png|M4A1 Dark Knight Speargun.png|Gae Bolg Plasma.png|Plasma Gun Chainsaw.png|Ripper Cannon.png|Black Dragon Cannon Bouncer.png|Bouncer Stunrifle.png|Stun Rifle Pesticidesprayer.png|Pesticide Sprayer Bunkerbuster.png|Bunker Buster LTD Blocksmg.png|Brick Piece S1451 Stormgianttwnb.png|Warhammer Storm Giant Blood Buffak47enhnb.png|AK-47 Tyrant Buffm4a1enhnb.png|M4A1 Overlord Mg3holy.png|Broad Divine Buffawpnb.png|AWP Elven Ranger Airburster gfx.png|Air Burster Newcomen.png|Newcomen Advancedcrossbow.png|Crossbow Advance Bloodlust.png|Blood Dripper Papin.png|Papin Bandita.png|Bendita Cyclone.png|Cyclone Savery rifle icon.png|Savery Compound Bow.png|Compound Bow Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Dragonsword.png|Green Dragon Blade Gatling.png|Volcano Skullaxe gfx.png|SKULL-9 Infinityex2.png|Dual Infinity Final Guitar.png|Lightning AR-1 |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= Buffm249nb.png|M249 Phoenix Buffaugnb.png|AUG Guardian Desperadonb.png|Python Desperado Reddragoncannon.png|Red Dragon Cannon Runebladenb.png|Blade Runebreaker Bloodlust.png|Blood Dripper Speargun.png|Gae Bolg Kronos1.png|Hunter Killer X-45 Kronos7.png|Hunter Killer X-7 Kronos11.png|Hunter Killer X-12 Kronos3.png|Hunter Killer X-90 Hunterkillerx15.png|Hunter Killer X-15 StarchaserAR.png|Star Chaser AR M32venom.png|M32 MGL Venom Claymore.png|Claymore Mine MDS Arm Torch.png|Arm Torch Bunkerbuster.png|Bunker Buster LTD Stormgianttwnb.png|Warhammer Storm Giant Blood Buffak47enhnb.png|AK-47 Tyrant Buffm4a1enhnb.png|M4A1 Overlord MagnumDrill.png|Magnum Drill Newcomen.png|Newcomen Plasma.png|Plasma Gun Chainsaw.png|Ripper Cannon.png|Black Dragon Cannon StarchaserSR.png|Star Chaser SR Bouncer.png|Bouncer Stunrifle.png|Stun Rifle Pesticidesprayer.png|Pesticide Sprayer Blocksmg.png|Brick Piece S1451 Mg3holy.png|Broad Divine File:Blockmg.png|Brick Piece T50 File:Laserminigun.png|Laser Minigun File:Dualuzi.png|Dual Uzi File:Blockas.png|Brick Piece M777 Airburster gfx.png|Air Burster File:M950.png|M950 Advancedcrossbow.png|Crossbow Advance File:Thanatos7.png|THANATOS-7 Papin.png|Papin Bandita.png|Bendita Cyclone.png|Cyclone Savery rifle icon.png|Savery Compound Bow.png|Compound Bow Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Dragonsword.png|Green Dragon Blade File:Sfgun.png|Blaster Gatling.png|Volcano Skullaxe gfx.png|SKULL-9 Infinityex2.png|Dual Infinity Final |-| CSN:Z= File:Buffm249nb.png|M249 Phoenix File:Kronos11.png|Hunter Killer X-12 File:Kronos3.png|Hunter Killer X-90 File:Buffaugnb.png|AUG Guardian File:Python_desperado.png|Python Desperado Reddragoncannon.png|Red Dragon Cannon File:Bouncer.png|Bouncer File:Kronos1.png|Hunter Killer X-45 File:Kronos7.png|Hunter Killer X-7 File:Hunterkillerx15.png|Hunter Killer X-15 File:M32venom.png|M32 MGL Venom File:Claymore.png|Claymore Mine MDS Runeblade.png|Blade Runebreaker File:StarchaserAR.png|Star Chaser AR File:Blocksmg.png|Brick Piece S1451 File:StarchaserSR.png|Star Chaser SR Bloodhunter.png|Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter Bunkerbuster.png|Bunker Buster LTD Buffmelee.png|Storm Giant Warhammer Sg552buff.png|SG552 Lycanthrope MagnumDrill.png|Magnum Drill File:Arm_Torch.png|Arm Torch File:Pesticidesprayer.png|Pesticide Sprayer M4a1darkknight.png|M4A1 Dark Knight Ak47paladin.png|AK-47 Paladin File:Stunrifle.png|Stun Rifle File:Railcannon.png|Rail Cannon File:Compound_Bow.png|Compound Bow File:Skullaxe_gfx.png|SKULL-9 File:Bandita.png|Bendita File:Advancedcrossbow.png|Crossbow Advance Infinityex2 gfx.png|Dual Infinity Final Airburster gfx.png|Air Burster File:Laserminigun.png|Laser Minigun BalrogXI.png|BALROG-XI Cyclone.png|Cyclone Plasma.png|Plasma Gun Mg3holy.png|Broad Divine Papin.png|Papin Dragonsword.png|Green Dragon Blade M950.png|Calico M950 Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Chainsaw.png|Ripper File:Buffawp.png|AWP Elven Ranger Speargun.png|Gáe Bolg Bloodlust.png|Blood Dripper Cannon.png|Black Dragon Cannon Gatling.png|Volcano Newcomen.png|Newcomen Savery rifle icon.png|Savery Event These weapons are the "special guests" that only appeared during their first release and removed two weeks afterward. The weapons return after 6 months of its initial release and available permanently afterwards except for later premium weapons which are only re-added 1.5 years after initial release. Some weapons are never re-added and only available through special sale events. Some of these weapons are also added to Mileage Auction. ; Unique Grade File:Hellfire_sword.png|Dual Sword Hellfire Shining heart rod.png|Shining Heart Rod ; Transcendent Grade File:Gunslinger.png|Dual Beretta Gunslinger File:Holysword.png|Holy Sword Divine Order File:Stickybomb.png|Trinity Grenade File:Thunderpistol.png|Thunder Ghost Walker Laserfist.png|Infinity Laser Fist File:Xtracker.png|X-TRACKER Loot changes ; South Korea *29 December 2016: Firstly introduced. *19 January 2017: Added Red Dragon Cannon, Special Duck Foot Gun, Sterling Bayonet (3 weeks) *2 March 2017: Added Brick Piece S1451 (3 weeks) *20 April 2017: Added Python Desperado (Premium, 1 month) *1 June 2017: Added Bunker Buster LTD (1 month) *29 June 2017: Added AUG Guardian (Premium, 1 month) *27 July 2017: Readded Red Dragon Cannon (2 weeks) *10 August 2017: Added Pesticide Sprayer (1 month) *16 August 2017: Rearrange the contents (Replaced Lightning AR-1 and Crossbow with Special Duck Foot Gun and Sterling Bayonet) *7 September 2017: Added Bouncer (1 month) *21 September 2017: Added Dual Sword Phantom Slayer (Premium, readded Python Desperado, 1 month) *19 October 2017: Added Stun Rifle (1 month, replaced Brick Piece M777 with Brick Piece S1451) *16 November 2017: Added Star Chaser SR (1 month) *18 January 2018: Added Magnum Lancer (2 months) *8 March 2018: Added Arm Torch (1 month, replaced SKULL-9 with Bunker Buster LTD) *22 March 2018: Added Claymore Mine MDS (1 month) *19 April 2018: Added Dual Beretta Gunslinger (Premium, readded Dual Sword Phantom Slayer, 1 month) *3 May 2018: Rearrange contents (Replaced Crowbar Maverick, VULCANUS-9, and FG-Launcher with Red Dragon Cannon, Bouncer, and Pesticide Sprayer) *23 August 2018: Rearrange contents (Star Chaser SR is added to Top7, Bouncer is descended to Top25 and M950 to Top50 while THANATOS-7 is removed.) *13 September 2018: Added back Python Desperado to Top 50 Decoder and held two fold probability event. *20 September 2018: Added Python Desperado to Top 7, descended SG552 Lycanthrope to Top 25 and Black Dragon Cannon to Top 50. *1 November 2018: Added Stun Rifle and Arm Torch to Top 7, descended Blood Dripper and Gáe Bolg to Top 25, Savery and Volcano to Top 50, and removed THANATOS-5 and BALROG-XI. *10 January 2019: Added Hellfire Sword for 2 weeks. *21 February 2019: **Added AUG Guardian permanently to Top7. **Moved Stun Rifle and re-added SKULL-9 and THANATOS-7 to Top25. **Moved Sterling Bayonet, Air Burster and Compound Bow to Top50. **Removed Destroyer, Rail Buster and Burning AUG. *22 August 2019: **Added M249 Phoenix, Hunter Killer X-12, and Hunter Killer X-90 to Top 7. **Demoted Blade Runebreaker, Magnum Drill and Arm Torch to Top 25. **Added Hunter Killer X-45, Hunter Killer X-7, Hunter Killer X-15, Star Chaser AR, Milkor M32 MGL and Claymore Mine MDS to Top 25. **Demoted Bouncer, Bunker Buster LTD, Brick Piece S1451, Pesticide Sprayer, Stun Rifle, SKULL-9, Crossbow Advance and Thunderbolt to Top 50 **Removed THANATOS-7, THANATOS-9, M950 Attack, Sterling Bayonet, OICW, Flame Jackhammer, Tornado, War Fan and Special Duck Foot Gun ; CSNZ *9 May 2018: Added Red Dragon Cannon, Blade Runebreaker, Bunker Buster LTD. Removed Ethereal, Brick Piece V2, Dart Pistol. *10 October 2018: Added Compound Bow and Laser Minigun. Removed Sapientia and Brick Piece M777. *30 January 2019: Added Python Desperado, Bouncer, Star Chaser SR, Star Chaser AR, Brick Piece S1451, Arm Torch, Pesticide Sprayer. Removed Batista, Lightning AR-1, FG-Launcher, VULCANUS-9, Petrol Boomer, Aeolis, Destroyer. *20 February 2019: Replaced Star Chaser AR with Stun Rifle. *16 May 2019: Added AUG Guardian and Star Chaser AR. Removed Blaster and Stun Rifle. *4 September 2018: Added M249 Phoenix, Hunter Killer Series, Claymore Mine MDS, M32 MGL Venom. Removed Rail Cannon, Compound Bow, SKULL-9, Bendita, OICW, Crossbow Advance, Crowbar Maverick, Coil Machine Gun. *2 October 2019: Re-added Rail Cannon, Compound Bow, SKULL-9, Bendita, Crossbow Advance, and Stun Rifle. Removed THANATOS-5, THANATOS-7, THANATOS-9, Attack M950, Brick Piece T50 and Crossbow. Gallery permdecoder screenshot.jpg|Sample screenshot 6940049224801225908.png|New Decoder interface File:Top50permanentdecoder.png|Unlimited Top 50 Decoder, which only grants permanent version of the items for a higher price File:Topdecodersb.png|Premium Top 50 Decoder File:Topdecodersa.png|Premium Unlimited Top 50 Decoder Topdecodere.png|Top 50 Event Decoder File:Top50_decoder_crate.png|Top 50 Decoder Crate Category:Items Category:Cash item